Os amigos de Luna Lovegood One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela não sabia o que era amizade de verdade até conhecer aqueles loucos da Grifinória...


**Os amigos de Luna Lovegood.**

Luna Lovegood sempre foi uma garota um tanto estranha para todos que a conheciam, ela parecia uma menina que vivia constantemente em seu pequeno mundo, Gina tinha tentado explicar para algumas pessoas que ela tinha começado a agir assim depois que viu sua mãe morrer bem à sua frente enquanto realizava um experimento perigoso.

Mas isso não impedia as pessoas de menosprezar a garota que em determinados momentos falava sobre algum animal que não existia ou magia completamente enganosa, algumas dessas pessoas chegavam ao cumulo de roubar coisas da garota ou a xingar de Tola ou Di-Lua Lovegood.

Desde o quarto ano dela na escola de Hogwarts, Luna achava que não tinha nenhum amigo de verdade.

Tudo mudou naquele ano.

No começo ela tinha ficado meio suspeita quando Harry Potter começou a reunir amigos de diferentes casas, ela mesma não pode negar a surpresa de descobrir que Draco Malfoy também era amigo de Harry, mas desde aquele dia, ela começou a se sentir finalmente aceita na escola e isso dava sentimentos alegres que ela achava que tinha perdido.

Mas as pessoas a sua volta ainda a viam como a Luna Di-Lua, a garota tola que falava sobre coisas idiotas.

Naquele mesmo momento, Luna estava em um dos corredores, alguns meninos tinham roubado várias peças de roupas dela e andavam espalhando por toda a escola, ela queria falar com Neville sobre isso, mas ela não queria colocar o namorado em riscos desnecessários apenas por causa das roupas intimas dela que foram jogadas em cima de uma porta, aquilo parecia uma frivolidade que não precisaria de um confronto espetacular.

Ela não se achava digna de incomodar os amigos com problemas tão simples.

Ela viu alguns dos garotos que ainda estavam com as roupas dela nas mãos, algumas meninas riam de algumas camisolas que os meninos mostravam e Luna poderia sentir uma ponta de vergonha ao ouvir certos comentários sobre o que falavam da roupa dela, mas ela aprendeu a ignorar os comentários.

Mas ela queria uma coisa de volta.

Neville tinha criado um colar de prata com letras rúnicas e feitiços protetores que o próprio tinha criado com sua magia, mas ela tinha colocado o colar na mesa de cabeceira e viu com tristeza, na manhã seguinte, que alguém tinha levado o colar dela.

Foi a primeira vez que Luna tinha chorado desde que a mãe dela tinha morrido.

Suspirando pesadamente, ela se aproxima do grupo e fala com a voz sonhadora de sempre.

-Oi –o grupo se vira para ficar em frente dela, os garotos escondem rapidamente a camisola dela, mas ela logo fala –Eu não me importo que vocês estejam conferindo a minha camisola por possíveis infestações de magias excessivas, mas eu quero meu colar de volta –o grupo encara a loira com desdém e logo uma das meninas fala de forma arrogante.

-Quem você pensa que e para exigir algo, Di-Lua? –ela tira o colar prateado do bolso e mostra para Luna –Uma garota como você não merece uma jóia como esta, ela deve ficar com pessoas de classe que sabem dar valor para isso –Luna no começo fica brava, mas logo sorri serenamente e fala.

-Mas acho que você não consegue colocar ele no pescoço não e? –todos encaram a menina que cora, ela tinha tentado colocar o colar desde o dia anterior, mas parecia que uma magia impedia que ela colocasse o colar.

-Você vai me contar como colocar este colar, Lovegood –a menina avança na direção de Luna, mas uma voz fria faz todos gelarem no mesmo lugar.

-Então são vocês que andam roubando as coisas da Luna? –todos se viram para ver o grupo de Harry Potter os encarando friamente, mas não tinha sido Harry que tinha falado, tinha sido Neville –Sabe, eu esperei que Luna viesse me contar quais animais andavam roubando coisas dela e fazendo brincadeiras bestas... Mas ela acha que não merece que a gente se preocupe com ela, mas vou mudar isso nela –Neville se vira para Luna e fala –Quando se ama alguém, Luna, a gente se preocupa, a gente faz de tudo para ver a pessoa feliz, a gente a protege de todo o mau, não importa se e um Lorde louco das trevas com seus capachos ou um bando de ladrões que ofendem você levando suas coisas e tentando humilhar você, Eu te amo e quero que você saiba que me preocupar com você e importante para mim –ele se vira rapidamente com a varinha na mão e aponta para a menina que tinha um olhar de desgosto ao ver o casal, mas assim que sente a varinha no pescoço, ela gela –Poderia devolver o colar da minha namorada? Não quero que se suje com seu sangue se você resolver duelar –a menina deixa o colar cair de susto, os outros garotos ainda estavam boquiabertos com o olhar de Neville, mas um dos garotos aproveita que Neville estava distraído colocando o colar de volta em Luna e tenta amaldiçoar o casal.

Um grande erro quando se esta em companhia dos marotos e das marotas de Hogwarts.

No mesmo instante que o garoto apontou a varinha para Neville, Harry pega o pulso do garoto e o quebra, fazendo a varinha dele cair no chão e o grito dele ecoar pelos corredores.

Isso despertou os outros Corvinais que começaram a tirar as varinhas para lutar contra os Grifinórios, mas Draco apenas estala dois dedos e todos são jogados contra a parede e suas varinhas caem no chão.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –os professores Flitwick e Mcgonagall aparecem e encaram a cena sem compreender nada, Mcgonagall fixa seus olhos no grupo que ainda tinha a varinha e apontava para os Corvinais que estavam sentados com uma expressão de horror, ela logo pergunta com um olhar para Harry –Alguém pode me explicar por que sete Corvinais estão caídos no chão, desarmados, com esta expressão de horror e vocês –ela aponta para os marotos que ainda mantinham as varinhas nos sete –Estão apontando as varinhas para eles como se eles fossem um bando de comensais da morte? –todos olham para Harry esperando que ele falasse, afinal eles tinham elegido ele como o advogado de casos de professores versus alunos, mas foi Neville quem falou.

-Há muito tempo eu venho percebendo que algumas coisas da Luna andavam espalhadas pela escola, professora Mcgonagall, eu esperava que ela viria a mim com este assunto, já que sou o namorado dela, mas ela acreditava que não valia a pena eu entrar em riscos desnecessários por ela e não me contava o que acontecia, fui perguntando para algumas pessoas e descobri que desde o primeiro dia de Luna na escola, os alunos da Corvinal vinham a insultando, a depreciando em aula e no salão comunal, começaram a roubar coisas dela e a espalhar pelo castelo inteiro e se isso não fosse o bastante, a primeira coisa que Luna exigiu de volta deles –ele aponta para os Corvinais que se encolhem –Eles dizem que ela era desmerecedora, que ela não deveria reclamar por terem levado o colar que eu fiz para ela, que ela não era uma bruxa boa o bastante para isso –os olhos de Neville endurecem e Mcgonagall poderia ver o vislumbre de Frank Longbotton naquele olhar, o garoto ainda tinha a varinha apontada para os Corvinais, mas agora ele irradiava poder que ele nunca tinha demonstrado em aula, ela encarou Harry como se perguntando se ele era responsável por aquele poder, ele apenas cabeceia.

-Eu entendo os motivos que levaram vocês a isso, mas não posso permitir que vocês usem duelos para resolverem suas pendências –ela estava para falar algo, quando Luna fala.

-A culpa e minha, professora –todos encaram a garota incrédulos, ela suspira e fala –eu... Eu sei que deveria ter falado para você quando minhas coisas começaram a sumir... Sobre os insultos... Mas eu achava que não valia a pena... Todos temos problemas maiores com Voldemort... –ela pode ver os Corvinais e os professores estremecerem diante do nome –Eu não achei que valia a pena –Neville suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Entenda de uma vez, Luna, VOCÊ VALE A PENA SIM –ela se vira assustada com a força da voz do namorado, ela se vira para encarar os amigos todos cabeceando e Neville a encarando com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto, mas logo eles ouvem o professor Flitwick falar.

-Eu nunca me senti mais envergonhado com os membros da minha casa –ele tinha um olhar de desgosto para os sete Corvinais no chão –Eu sempre ouvi boatos, mas esperava que a Srta Lovegood viesse até mim para me falar sobre o caso, mas ela nunca veio e agora ter que descobrir quando vocês –ele aponta para os sete que recuam –Vocês... Se dizem inteligentes, mas não passam de ladrões insignificantes que sujam o nome da casa de Corvinal e que deve fazer a fundadora se revirar no tumulo por permitir isso acontecer, mas isso agora chega –ele lança um feitiço que prende os alunos, ele se vira para Mcgonagall que encarava o professor miúdo com surpresa –Irei resolver este assunto com Alvo e vou assegurar que todos na casa de Corvinal entendam os erros que cometeram –ele começa a andar com os alunos ainda presos e com as varinhas que Draco entregou.

Professora Mcgonagall encara os alunos que pareciam esperar um tipo de castigo, ela suspira e fala.

-Cinco pontos de cada por duelar nos corredores –eles nem sequer reagiram com as perdas dos pontos, ela eleva uma sobrancelha para Harry, mas este parecia desinteressado, como se ela não tivesse dito nada, Minerva sorri e se lembra que era a mesma postura que Tiago usava –Mas como vocês não causaram danos aos alunos e ajudaram uma amiga em uma hora ruim, dez pontos para cada um –ela estava para se virar, quando Harry fala.

-Professora Mcgonagall, estou avisando que Luna esta se mudando temporariamente para a Torre da Grifinória –Minerva encara o alunos sem compreender, mas logo vê os quadros dos fundadores flutuando em volta do grupo.

-Eu deveria ter estado aqui antes, eu sinto muito se não pude ajudar a evitar que os membros de minha casa decaíssem tanto assim –Rowena fala amarga ao que Godric coloca uma mão no ombro dela.

-Você não tem culpa, amor, não sabíamos que a sociedade pudesse mudar tanto a ponto dos alunos perderam o respeito dessa forma, mas ainda temos esperanças –eles encaram os marotos e as garotas com sorrisos e Salazar fala.

-Nossas esperanças são um bando de garotos poderosos, loucos e travessos que podem desarmar sete crianças com um estalar de dedos e desafiam Lordes das Trevas a cada momento em que vivem no castelo? –ele bufa e fala –Merlin que a vida era tão simples quando tudo que tínhamos que fazer era salvar alunos de fogueiras e ensinar magias rudimentares para que possam viver com suas magias –helga o esbofeteia na nuca e Rowena fixa seu olhar gélido no Sonserina, Harry encara a todos e suspira.

-Eles vão ficar assim até cansarem... Mas Rowena deu permissão para que Luna ficasse no dormitório das meninas do sexto ano... Godric esta pensando em algo sobre melhorias no castelo... Não me pergunte o que é, por que ele não vai me contar, mas ele disse que vai unir as casas –ele franze a sobrancelha e fala –Nem que seja na marra –ninguém entendia o que o quadro tinha falado, mas este tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Muito bem, Srta Lovegood, como foi uma decisão dos fundadores e se a senhorita aceitar, pode se mudar para a torre da Grifinória –Luna encara a professora com um sorriso e logo se vira para Neville.

-Isso quer dizer que sou uma Grifinal? –todos começam a rir ao que Rony se vira para Draco e fala.

-Você é um Sonfinório? –todos apenas bufam e voltam rindo para a Torre da Grifinória onde as coisas de Luna estavam, Mcgonagall via o grupo se afastar com um olhar que estava entre a incredulidade e a diversão, todos os anos uma nova geração passava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, muitos poucos poderiam dizer que causaram uma mudança na escola, mas parecia que aquele grupo não só estava mudando a escola, mas a refazendo completamente.

Ela só desejava que estivesse sã quando a reforma estivesse completa.

Luna caminhava com os amigos e o namorado em volta dela com um sorriso enorme, todos ficariam sabendo no dia seguinte sobre a mudança da Corvinal para a torre da Grifinória, todos os grifinórios se tornariam protetores da loira e mostrariam para ela o como ela seria bem aceita no lar dos leões e ela sentiria pela primeira vez na escola que tinha amigos de verdade.

Neville ainda tinha os braços dele envolta da loira enquanto os dois encaravam as chamas na lareira, ela tinha um sorriso sonhador, mas não o sorriso disfarçado que ela usava para coletar informações dos alunos, este era o sorriso que ela usava quando Neville mostrava que a amava.

-Você é importante para mim, Lu –Ela se vira para ver o mesmo olhar intenso que o namorado demonstrou no dia –Eu te amo Luna e quero saber tudo sobre você –Luna coloca uma mão sobre o peito de Neville e fala.

-Eu também te amo Neville e quero saber tudo sobre você também –os dois se unem em um beijo doce e apaixonado que fez muitos sorrirem para o casal, mas ambos estavam inconscientes de um brilho avermelhado que parecia envolver o casal como uma manta, apenas Harry que encarava a cena de longe sabia o significado daquele brilho, ele se vira para Gina que estava aninhada em seus braços.

Luna descobriu pela primeira vez a verdadeira força do amor que Neville tem por ela naquela noite.

Naquele simples beijo.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta short fics vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que me add... ou eu que add?**

**dificil dizer.. ela não se lembra e eu muito menos...**

**mente boa para criar.. mas se lembrar...rsrs**

**mas deixando isso de lado...**

**Vai especialmente para Amitra...**

**Adorei te conhecer **

**espero que goste da fics..**

**ate a proxima..rs**


End file.
